Why?
by redheadninja
Summary: neji and tenten both have a question on their minds can the questions be answered or will more pop up? Find out if these two friends know how to deal with the truth.
1. Neji

Neji's view

It was a normal day and as usual Neji was peacefully training on his own until "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" yelled his annoying green clothed teacher Might Guy and right behind him, quickly running up next to him, was his annoying green clothed teammate Rock Lee."YOUTHFUL NEJI MAY I JOIN YOU IN YOUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING!?"Neji gave them a deadly glance which confused them "I would rather train alone.""Neji, Lee is your teammate you should train with him and learn each other's moves."Neji didn't answer

_In Neji's mind/ why do I continue to come to training with these people/_

Right at that point Neji heard a voice "Sorry I'm late have we started training?"Neji quickly turned around to see the only female teammate on the team, Tenten. She stood there in front of him her hair pulled up into two buns her clothes hugged her perfect body Neji couldn't stop thinking about it. Tenten walk up to Neji, who just had to watch, and asked, "So Neji do you want to train with me?" He loved it when she asked him to train with her and quickly answered "Yes" She turned around and started to work to the field they trained in Neji started to follow

_In Neji's mind/that's why/_

Answering his own question while still looking at the female ninja in front of him.


	2. Tenten's view

Tenten's view

Tenten was running late for the fifth time in two weeks. She had been arguing with herself once again and it was always the same thing every time she couldn't stop thinking about the same thing over and over again and it was always about Neji she can't figure out why. If they trained in water all she could do is watch his perfectly abed body move to dodge and attack at just the right time. If they trained on land she would watch his body block, dodge, and attack every weapon she owned she couldn't help but to feel safe around him not just because he was her teammate, but the only person who could beat her and her perfect aim. Finally Tenten got to the training grounds "Sorry I'm late have we started training?" looking up to see Neji quickly turn around to see her. Neji stood right in front of her so she quickly thought of something to say "So Neji do you want to train with me?"

_In Tenten's mind/why do I always ask Neji to train with me/_

Neji quickly answered "Yes" Tenten turned around and started walking to the training field. She pulled out a mirror so see what Neji was doing. She saw Neji with a secretive smirk on his face.

_In Tenten's mind/that's why/_

_In both Neji's and Tenten's minds/because of you/_

To Guy and Lee who were looking at the two teenagers

"Maybe one day they will figure out their feelings and tell each other how they feel." "You think so teacher." Lee asked looking back at his teammates with a giant smile on his face


	3. The plan

"Of course they will there is no way that this young love will not blossom" "oh Guy Sensei you are right" Lee praised his teacher as usual "God would you two grow up TenTen is more mature than you both combined" Neji watched them before turning back to his friend "Lets leave we can grab some lunch" "Sure Neji" "good" they both walked off into town to find a place

_TenTen Pov_

_'HE ASKED ME TO LUNCH WHAT WAS I THINKING THAT THIS WAS A DATE WRONG IT'S LUNCH'_ ithought not noticing that Neji was talking to me "TenTen.. TenTen.. TENTEN!"

"oh so Neji what were you saying" "you should real listen i was saying we should go to the hot springs after lunch you've been training hard so its my treat" "Wwow really that's really nice Neji" i looked over to see him smiling '_Why is he smiling he Never smiles'_

_Neji Pov_

_'she's kinda hot when she's thinking tho i can't help but want her guess i'll make my move'_ smirking to myself moving closer to TenTen i watched her deep in thought as we arrived at the restaurant.

I'll start working on the next chapter


	4. Lunch

_Normal Pov._

Neji and TenTen walked into town and headed to the ramen shop. They had stopped inside to eat making TenTen nervous.

"Neji I thought you didn't like ramen?"

"I don't that much, but it seemed like something you would eat so I brought you here" Neji smirked as he said this causing a chill to go down TenTen's back.

_TenTen Pov._

'Damn it why does he look so good when he smirks he should do it more' I thought as we sat down I didn't notice Neji giving his order to the cook before the cook had walked off

"Wait I didn't order!"

"I ordered for us" Neji said not even looking away from the side causing me to blush

_Neji Pov._

I didn't look at her I didn't need to I knew she was blushing it's only a matter of time before I get to do that every day. I saw so of our friends walking in to the shop

'Great' I thought 'This won't end well'

Of course it was none other than that loud mouth Naruto I hate how annoying he is.

_Normal Pov. _

Naruto looked around the shop seeing his friends he ran over

"HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP"

"Must you yell moron" Neji said with a bit of anger in his voice

"Of course I do so why are you two here alone where's lee"

"Neji didn't invite him to come"

"So that means YOUR ON A DATE" Naruto screamed before getting hit to the ground by Neji

_Neji Pov. _

I hit Naruto as hard as I could to sending him flying in to the ground

"Stop yelling you moron your giving me a headache"

He looked at me dazed at the fact I hit him. It really amused me I sat back down enjoying the shocked look on his face as I gave him one of my victory smirks which just made oh so much more fun. TenTen had been staring at us not knowing what to do as our order was brought over.

_Normal Pov. _

Naruto had gotten up and ran off as their order brought to them. The waitress sat down one bowl of ramen.

"Neji didn't you order two?"

"No it's much easier to share one then I wouldn't waste any"

TenTen blushed at what she heard as Neji handed her a pair of chopsticks while using his own. They sat in silence as they ate.

_TenTen Pov. _

I felt confused at why Neji had only ordered one bowl.

'Maybe his trying to woo me or just acting like plain old Neji god it's so hard to tell'

Neji seemed like he wasn't but every so often he would he try to eat the same noodle as me. I would just quickly bite the noodle to split it in two.

_Neji Pov. _

It seems as my try at a classic trick was failing. Yes I was using the old spaghetti trick with damn ramen it would have worked, but I could tell TenTen wasn't getting my hints and soon the bowl was empty. I paid for the meal and quickly led her out of the shop towards the hot spring.

'This time I'll get her to understand' I thought smirking as we walked.


End file.
